Com a ajuda de Fred e George
by Mary'Rain'Heart
Summary: TERMINADA Ron pede ajuda ao Harry para dizer a Hermione que a ama. O problema é que Harry vai falar com o Fred e com o George e estes vão querer falar com toda a gente! Será que os três vão conseguir juntar o casal?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic – Complicações e mal-entendidos**

**N/A: A minha primeira fic ficou uma porcaria...espero que esteja fique melhorzinha. Esta fic conta a história de um trio de amigos: Harry, Ron e Hermione. Ron e Hermione ajudavam Harry nos seus problemas amorosos, mas o que acontece quando Ron sente medo de se declarar para Hermione e decide pedir ajudasao Harry? Resultava se ele não fosse pedir ajuda ao Fred e ao George.**

**História passada no 6º ano. **

**As personagens não foram inventadas por mim (não tenho imaginação para tanto...já viram as histórias que faço...P), são propriedade da JKR. Podem não ser minhas, mas espero que gostem do Rumo que dei aos destinos destas personagens.**

**REVIEWS! **


	2. Ajudame Harry

**Capítulo 1 – Ajuda-me Harry**

**Pela segunda vez nessa semana, Harry sentiu-se deprimido e com vontade de desabafar. Mais uma vez, Ron e Hermione estiveram lá, um de cada lado a dizer palavras de consolo ao amigo. As palavras de Ron não resultam muitas vezes, mas é para isso que serve Hermione.**

**- Para que queres saber disso? Só te faz sentir assim, estúpido e parvinho. Não ligues para isso. Pareces um anormalzinho, coisa que sei que não és. Não gostas dela larga-a para lá! – Dizia Ron, com muita convicção. **

**- O que ele quer dizer Harry é que tu deves tentar ir atrás dos problemas e tentar resolvê-los com honestidade e sinceridade. Se não gostas da Cho, tens que ir lá e dizer-lhe. Não é, Ron? – Dizia Hermione, transformando as palavras de Ron. **

**- Não era bem isso...quer dizer, claro, claro! Era mesmo isso que eu queria dizer-te.**

**- Obrigado, amigos. Que seria eu sem vocês... – Dizia Harry.**

**Assim os três amigos passavam a noite. **

**Nessa noite Harry chegou à sala comum e não encontrou os amigos em lado nenhum.**

**-" Bem, tenho que falar só com o Ron. Ele deve estar dormitório." – Pensou Harry.**

**Harry tinha razão, Ron estava no dormitório. Tinha um ar muito abatido: estava de barriga para baixo, tinha so a parte de cima do pijama e falava sozinho.**

**- Estás bem? - Perguntou Harry, esqueçendo-se dos seus problemas.**

**- Não... É a Hermione, não pára de escrever ao Krum, será que eles são...Não quero nem pensar nisso!**

**- Ron, porque não lhe perguntas? - Perguntou Harry, num tom acalmante e tranquilizador.**

**- Tenho medo que ela não goste de mim... não quero ouvir um "És um grande amigo, gosto muito de ti mas eu não te amo". Harry podes falar com ela?**

**- Posso mas não devo. Tens que ser tu a falar com ela, não eu. - Respondeu Harry, não gostava de ver o amigo tão para baixo, mas queria fazer os possiveis para que fosse Ron a resolver os problemas dele.**

**- Vou tentar... - Prometeu Ron, sem muita convicção. - Saíste-me cá um conselheiro. - Comentou Ron, com um sorriso débil.**

**- Acho que tu e a Hermione já me ajudaram bastante, aprendi muito com vocês os dois. - Harry estava muito orgulhoso dos amigos, eles tinham-lhe ajudado em muitos dos seus problemas, mas aprendera com eles que tem que se tentar resolver os problemas sozinhos. - Para quando é essa conversa com a Hermione?**

**- Quando eu tiver coragem. - Respondeu Ron.**

**- Ou seja, nunca! É melhor eu dar uma ajudinha. - Disse Harry, saindo do quarto.**

**- Aonde é que vais? - Perguntou Ron.**

**- Vou falar com o Fred e com o George. - Respondeu Harry.**

**- O QUÊ! - Berrou Ron.**

**- Nao te preocupes, eles vão ser uma grande ajuda.- Acalmou-o Harry.**

**No próximo capítulo:**

**Harry pede ajuda para o Fred e para o George. Será que ele pode confiar nesses dois? **

**Lavender faz intrigas no dormitório das raparigas. **

**Hermione e Ron, as suas brigas habituais.**

**N/A: O primeiro capítulo está pobrezinho, mas com o tempo vou melhorar a minha escrita e a minha imaginação vai fazer capítulos melhores. **

**Preciso de reviews para poder melhorar. Comentem, Critiquem, Elogiem! **


	3. Intrigas e malentendidos

**Capítulo 2 – Intrigas e mal-entendidos.**

**- Então queres ajuda para juntar o Ron e a Hermione...não te preocupes! Na boa. Só precisamos do Lee Jordan. – Comentou George. **

**- É melhor não...O Ron disse que não queria que muita gente soubesse que ele gosta da Hermione... – Explicou Harry.**

**- E tem razão, mas é isso que nós queremos: que quase toda a gente saiba. A começar pelas pessoas que gostam da Hermione e do Ron. E amanhã vamos falar com a Hermione para a por a par da situação. – Disse Fred, gesticulado com as mãos como se estivesse a fazer um discurso.**

**- O quê? – Gritou Harry, incrédulo.**

**- Tem que ser. Nós queremos... – começou George.**

**- ...que o nosso maninho... – Continuou Fred.**

**- ...seja feliz com a rapariga...**

**- que ama. – terminou Fred.**

**- OK, então vamos falar com as pessoas que gostam do Ron. Amanhã falo com a Lavender. – Disse Harry.**

**- Sim, é melhor. Eu mando uma carta ao Viktor Krum. – Disse Fred.**

**- Eu falo com o McLaggen. – Finalizou George.**

**- Eu vou ver se falo com o Ron hoje à noite para dizer que as coisas estão a ser encaminhadas. Não se esqueçam de falar com o Lee. Com a Hermione falo eu. Adeus. – Harry despediu-se de Fred e George e subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório dos rapazes. Pensava encontrar Ron acordado, mas enganara-se. O amigo estava a dormir profundamente.**

**-" Amanhã falo com ele" – Pensou Harry. Vestiu o seu pijama, apagou a sua vela e deitou-se. – "Amanhã vai ser um grande dia..." – E com este último pensamento, virou-se sobre o seu lado direito e Adormeceu.**

**Harry levantou-se e foi tomar o pequeno-almoço ao Salão. Assim que entrou, Fred, George e Lee, foram ao seu encontro.**

**- Pronto! Já falamos com o McLaggen e com a Lavender... – Começou Fred.**

**-... a carta de Krum está finalizada e enviada... – Continuou George.**

**-... agora é a tua vez! Falas com a Hermione depois do almoço. OK?**

**- Não há problema...São 10h00 da manhã como tiveram vocês tempo para...**

**- Começamos ontem à noite a carta e falamos com o Lee ontem à noite também. – Explicou Fred.**

**- Temos que ir andando. Tchau – Despediram-se e foram-se embora. Deixando Harry a pensar na melhor maneira de explicar à Hermione que Ron gostava dela.**

**- Preciso de falar contigo. – Disse Harry, enquanto se dirigiam os dois para Defesa contra as artes negras.**

**- Sobre o quê? – Perguntou Hermione.**

**- É sobre o Ron, ele anda um pouco deprimido... – Começou Harry. **

**- Continua! Anda deprimido com o quê?**

**- O Ron apaixonou-se e pediu-me para... – Mas Harry foi interrompido por uma voz fria e ranhosa, a voz do Professor Snape.**

**- Entrem! Não tenho o dia todo.**

**Harry não conseguiu falar com Hermione. "Amanhã falo. Não há problema nenhum." Pensava, e mais uma vez enganara-se.**

**- Sabias uma coisa Hermione? – Perguntou Lavender.**

**- O quê? – Retorquiu Hermione com uma voz áspera e um olhar frio.**

**- O Ron a apaixonou-se. – Respondeu Lavender.**

**- Ai, sim? Eu já sabia. – Retorquiu novamente Hermione. **

**- Só não sabias que era por mim.**

**- MENTIROSA! – Berrou Hermione. – O Ron nunca se apaixonaria por uma pessoa como tu.**

**- Ai, não? Espera só até amanhã. – Dizendo isto, Lavender, fechou as cortinas da sua cama e apagou a sua vela.**

**- Ela está a mentir. – Dizia Hermione para si mesma enquanto se preparava para se deitar.**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**- Nesse capítulo sim, vão haver brigas entre o Ron e a Hermione.**

**- Lavender vai levar a bem com essa intriga? Acho que não.**

**- Fred e George dão a volta à situação.**

**- McLaggen não se conforma com o facto de Hermione também gostar de Ron. **

**- Ron é o único que não sabe que Hermione gosta dele.**

**N/A: Os capítulos passam-se num dia. Bem, é mais fácil para poder actualizar sempre a fic. Espero que este capítulo esteja melhorzinho. **

**Não pude por uma briga entre o Ron e a Hermione. Desculpem.U**

**Obrigado pelas reviews, ou pela review. P BJS**

**Quero mais Reviews! **


	4. Já todos sabem, menos tu!

**Capitulo 3 – Já todos sabem, menos tu!**

**No dia seguinte Ron acordara cedo. Não tinha sono por isso levantou-se, vestiu-se e foi para a sala comum para esperar pelo Harry e pela Hermione. Era domingo e estava certo de que os amigos iam acordar mais tarde ou decidiriam ficar na cama. **

**- "Vou para o Salão. Estou a morrer de fome!" – Pensou Ron, desaparecendo pelo buraco da dama gorda.**

**- Bom dia, Ron! – Disse Lavender, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e com um brilho estranho no olhar. – "Aquela Hermione vai aprender a não se meter comigo." – Pensou.**

**- Bom dia... – Fez Ron sem muito entusiasmo. – Vais para o Salão? – Perguntou.**

**- Sim, posso ir contigo? – Perguntou Lavender, muito entusiasmada. – " O otário é mais fácil do que eu imaginava! Vai ser simples..."**

**- Claro, se quiseres. – Respondeu Ron, querendo parecer simpático.**

**Sempre que Lavender via gente nos corredores agarrava o braço de Ron. Este ficava confuso, mas para não querer parecer mal-educado, deixava.**

**- Perdi a fome! – Disse Lavender quando viu Hermione aproximar-se. Vou andando. - Despediu-se depositando um beijo na face de Ron.**

**- Adeus. – Despediu-se Ron. – Hey! Hermione. Aqui! – Gritou-lhe Ron.**

**Hermione não lhe fez caso. Passou por ele com se estivesse a passar por uma porta. Ron agarrou-a por um braço. **

**- Que foi agora, Hermione? – Perguntou em tom grave.**

**- Que há entre ti e a Lavender? – Gritou Hermione. **

**- Não há nada entre mim e ela! – Respondeu Ron.**

**- Então porque vieram de braço dado até ao Salão e...e ela beijou-te! – Berrou Hermione.**

**- Hermione queres confiar em mim ou nela? – Perguntou Ron, em tom de dúvida.**

**- Mas...mas ela disse-me ontem que...que tu e ela... – Gaguejou Hermione. **

**- Eu não gosto dela! Eu apenas fui simpático. Ela ofereceu-se para vir comigo ao Salão. – Explicou Ron.**

**- Eu vou para a biblioteca! – Gritou Hermione, libertando-se de Ron e correndo em direcção à biblioteca.**

**Hermione chegou à biblioteca ofegante. Endireitou-se inspirou fundo e entrou. **

**- "Que idiota! Quem é que ele pensa que vai enganar quem? Eu nunca mais quero olhar na cara dele! Nunca!**

**- Olá, Hermione. – Saudou McLaggen. **

**- Olá. Olha eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha... – Começou Hermione.**

**- O que eu tenho para te falar é rápido. E importante. Hermione... há muito tempo que somos amigos. Já viemos muitas vezes à biblioteca juntos. Sei que amas alguém, toda a gente tem uma pessoa para amar. Eu queria dizer-te que eu amo-te e perguntar-te se queres namorar comig... – McLaggen foi interrompido por Fred e George.**

**- Hermione, houve um mal-entendido. Não oiças esse cabeça de estrume. Precisamos falar contigo agora mesmo. – Fred agarrou Hermione pelo braço e levou-a para um canto da biblioteca. – O Harry não terminou de te dizer de quem é que o Ron se apaixonou. **

**- Pois não! Hoje vimos a Lavender com o Ron e decidimos segui-los. – Disse George.**

**- Aliás não foi só ideia nossa. Não é Hermione? – Gozou Fred. Que recebeu um som de irritação da parte dela.**

**- Bem, Hermione. Falámos com a Lavender e ela disse-nos o que te tinha dito. Não foi fácil, mas ela acabou por falar. Por fim fomos falar com Ron e ele disse-nos o que tu tinhas dito e para onde tinhas ido. E é agora que tudo se resolve. O Ron apaixonou-se por ti! **

**- O QUÊ? – Berrou Hermione. – Não pode ser...Deixem-me ir falar com o McLaggen. **

**- Está bem. Vai lá. – Disseram Fred e George em coro.**

**- McLaggen? Eu não posso aceitar...foi como tu disseste "toda a gente tem alguém para amar", mas muitas vezes o amor não é correspondido e é por isso que eu não posso aceitar o teu pedido, porque a pessoa de quem amo também me ama. **

**- Estás a falar do Ron? **

**- Sim, McLaggen, sim. – Respondeu Hermione.**

**- Não pode ser! Ele...ele não te merece! Ele não é inteligente, é bronco... – McLaggen estava fora de si.**

**- Hey! Não fales mal do Ron! – Gritou Hermione, zangada.**

**- Agora é assim? Nunca mais te quero ver! Nunca mais, ouviste?**

**- Por mim. – Disse Hermione, encolhendo os ombros.**

**- Nunca pensei Hermione. – Comentou McLaggen desapontado.**

**- Adeus, McLaggen. – Despediu-se Hermione, sem um peso em cima dos ombros.**

**- Meu Deus, Hermione! Nunca pensei que gostasses do Ron. – Comentaram Fred e George em coro.**

**- Vou estudar! Se a Madame Pince vos vê aqui...sabem bem que ela vos proibiu de estar aqui.**

**- É verdade. Bem, vamos contar as novidades ao mundo. Adeus, Hermione.**

**- Adeus, Fred. Adeus, George.**

**- Estás a gozar! – Exclamou Harry assim que Fred e George lhe contavam as novidades.**

**- Já toda a gente sabe! Só falta mesmo o Ron. – Disse Lee.**

**- Amanhã falamos com a Hermione e perguntamos-lhe se podemos contar-lhe. – Disse Harry.**

**- OK. Agora vamos tratar dos produtos da nossa loja. Adeus, Harry.**

**- Tchau! **

**Ron dormia quando Harry entrou no dormitório. "Amanhã vai ser um grande dia para ele" pensou Harry.**

**- O Ron e a Hermione, sempre disse que eles faziam um belo casal. – Sussurrava Dean Thomas ao seu melhor amigo Seamus Finnigan. **

**- "Fred e George têm razão, amigo. Já todos sabem, menos tu!" – Pensou Harry olhando para Ron estendido na cama.**

**N/A: **

**Não vou fazer resumos do próximo capítulo, porque é o último. Vou caprichar no último capítulo e também na próxima história.**

**Esta fic é mais ou menos baseada no Half-Blood Prince. **

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic.**

**BjsMary **


	5. Até o Sol se por

**Capítulo Final – Até o sol se por.**

**Ron acordou com uma vontade de se suicidar. "A Hermione nunca mais vai olhar para mim..." pensava deprimido " Vou dar umas volta pelo lago". **

**Ao passar pela cama do Harry pensou: " Não me apetece falar com ninguém hoje...É melhor escrever um bilhete. São seis da manhã e não o quero acordar."**

**Escreveu o seguinte bilhete:**

_**Harry,**_

_**Acordei cedo e estou deprimido. Se me vires ao pé do lago não venhas falar comigo, por favor.**_

_**Ontem ouvi boatos de que a Hermione gosta de alguém e estou muito triste.**_

_**Vou aproveitar que é domingo e passar o dia todo fora do castelo.**_

_**Ron**_

**Deixou o bilhete na mesinha-de-cabeceira do Harry e dirigiu-se para a porta. " O que é que eu tenho que o McLaggen não tem? É certo de que ninguém me disse de quem é que a Hermione gostava, mas eu tenho a certeza de que é aquele idiota, bafo de estrume...". Ron passou o caminho todo a insultar o McLaggen mentalmente. Chegou à beira do lago e deixou-se cair. Olhou para o nascer do Sol. "Só saio daqui quando o sol se por." **

**- O Ron, Harry? – Perguntou Hermione.**

**- O Ron deixou-me um bilhete antes de sair. Não quer ver ninguém. – Respondeu Harry.**

**- Para onde é que ele foi?**

**- Foi para o lago.**

**- O que foi fazer ele ao lago?**

**- Não sei. Aonde é que vais? Eu disse-te que ele não queria ver ninguém.**

**- Vou ter com ele! Obrigado Harry. És um grande amigo. – Dizendo isto Hermione desapareceu pela Dama Gorda.**

**- Espero que eles se entendam. – Disse Harry, para consigo.**

**- Ron? – Chamou Hermione.**

**- Que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Ron, com a voz levemente envergonhada.**

**- Vim ver como é que estavas. – Respondeu-lhe Hermione.**

**- Estou muito mal, se queres mesmo saber. – Ron baixou os olhos para o chão.**

**- Posso sentar-me? **

**- Se quiseres. **

**- Ron, eu sei...**

**- Sabes? Sabes o quê? **

**- Que tu gostas de...**

**- Ai, sabes? Pois, eu sei que gostas de alguém.**

**- Sim? Sabes de quem?**

**- Não, mas acho que é o McLaggen... – Ron olhou para o lado, evitando olhar sequer para o pé de Hermione. Sentia-se muito mal.**

**- Ron, olha para mim. – Disse Hermione e muito delicadamente forçou Ron a olhar para ela. – Não é o McLaggen que eu amo. És tu... Fiquei muito feliz quando soube que gostavas de mim.**

**Hermione aproximou o seu rosto ao de Ron, os seus lábios tocaram ao de leve. Mas Ron queria mais. Agarrou Hermione num abraço terno e deu um beijo longo e apaixonado. **

**- Amo-te, Hermione. – Disse Ron.**

**-Eu também te amo, Ron. – Hermione deu um beijo rápido a Ron. – Vamos embora? – Perguntou.**

**- Não. Vamos ficar aqui até o sol se por. **

**Deitaram-se sobre a relva. Ron, com a cabeça de Hermione sobre o peito, acariciava-lhe os cabelos. E assim ficaram, até o sol se por. **

Fim

**N/A: **

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Eu sei que tem uma história fraquinha, não tem originalidade e parece feita à pressa...Mas bem, eu estou a começar. Espero que me dêem um desconto. **

**Agora preciso muito da vossa review. Estou com uma história em mente, mas antes preciso de saber o que acharam. Para poder melhorar a minha maneira de escrever e para poder fazer uma fic de jeito.**

**O Fred e o George já não estudam em Hogwarts este ano. Mas eu tinha que os integrar na história de uma maneira ou de outra.**

**O meu shipper favorito é R/H. Por isso as minhas primeiras fics tinham que ser sobre este casal.**

**Vou começar a investir noutros casais, em fics maiores e com uma história mais desenvolvida e estruturada.**

**Quero fazer fics muito boas que vocês gostem! Porque penso que os fãs de Harry Potter gostam muito de ler as coisas como são (livros) e como gostariam que fossem (Fanfics) e é por isso que comecei a fazer fics.**

**Queria agradecer às pessoas que deram a sua opinião. Foi muito especial para mim. **

**Mary**


End file.
